The Angel Ghost
by xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx
Summary: A new girl comes upon Danny, Sam and Tucker, and she's related to Sam. Sam tells them something they don't understand. Will Danny and this new girl fall in love, and help each other? pairings: DannyxOC SamxOC, Sam is a bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1: New Kid on the Block

**_Chapter 1: New Kid on the Block_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, or God Father's Pizza. But I do own Denise Foster!!!   
_**

"Hey Danny get out here," came the voice of Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton's best friend.

"What is it Tuck," Danny asked, coming out of the class room.

"There's a new girl," Tucker said, he had that look in his eye again. Danny looked down the hall and saw a very pretty girl, she had raven black hair, and emerald green eyes, she wore a black shirt that said "Back Off I bite!" and black jeans, and red and black converse shoes.

"She seems nice," Danny commented, and began to walk over to her. When he came up to her, she looked at him, she gave him a small smile. "Hey my name is Danny Fenton,"

"Hi, I'm Denise Foster," she said, "Well that's weird, we have the same initials," she laughed, and when she did Danny felt a warmth in his heart. "So do you know Sam Manson?"

"Yeah, she's my friend, how do you know her," he asked, the two were walking.

"She's my cousin," Denise said, "So who was that guy with you earlier?"

"Oh, he's my friend..." he began but Tucker popped up beside him.

"The name's Foley, Tucker Foley," he said with a very bad British accent.

"Nice to meet you Foley," she said rolling her eyes.

"So where'd ya move from?" Tucker asked.

"Wisconsin," Denise said, with a shrug. "I live near this house with a huge sign on the front,"

"Oh, you mean Fenton Works," Tucker asked.

"Yeah...oh do you live there Danny," she asked turning to look at him. 

"Yeah," he replied.

"There you are Denise, geez your mom would kill me if I lost you on the first day," Sam said as she came walking up to the three. "I see you've met Danny and the idiot,"

"Sam, do you have to be so negative," Tucker asked pretending to be hurt.

"Yeah, I'm a Goth, what did you expect," Sam rolled her eyes.

"So how do you two know each other," Tucker asked.

"We're cousins," both girls replied in the same bored tone.

"So Denise, who's your homeroom," Sam asked.

"Mr. Lancer," Denise replied.

"Great, you're with us," Danny said, and the four of them walked to the classroom.

* * *

"Ok everyone settle down," Mr. Lancer said in a bored tone, but no one was really talking so it didn't matter. "We have a new student with us, her name is Denise Foster," Denise gave a wave and sat down next to Sam. "And since you know Ms. Manson. Mr. Fenton, and Mr. Foley they can show you your classes.

"Ok," Denise said, and Mr. Lancer turned around, and Sam gave her a note.

_D, are you going to tell Danny and Tucker about you being half ghost?_

_S, I'm not sure they'd really understand._

The bell rang signaling first period, the four of them got up. 

"Hey D, can I see your schedule," Sam asked. 

"Sure," Denise said, and handed Sam the paper.

"Cool, you've got all your classes with me and Danny, and two with Tucker," Sam said.

"Ok, I think I'll live," she said sarcastically.

"Good," Sam said.

"Hey do you guys wanna come over after school today?" Denise asked.

"That's sounds cool I'm in," Danny said.

"Me too," Sam said.

"Can't I got grounded," Tucker said.

"What did you do this time," Sam asked rolling her eyes.

"I hacked into the computer at school and my mom found out," Tucker said, with a shrug.

Denise, felt the warmth leave, and her ghost sense went off. Danny who was looking at Sam and Tucker felt his go off as well.

"I need to go!" both Danny and Denise said in unison. They ran off to the bathrooms.

Unknown to both they both said. "GOIN' GHOST!" and they transformed. Danny wearing his black and white jumpsuit, with a white D. He has white hair and green eyes. Denise, is wearing a black tank top, with an H on the front, and a black skirt that goes to mid thigh, and her hair is white, with red streaks, and she has sapphire black eyes. They both flew out of the school as many people flooded in.

"Who're you?" Denise asked.

"Danny Phantom, who're you," he said.

"Hotaru," she said, he gave a confused look. "It's Japanese, it means firefly," she said with a slight blush.

"Well, well, what do we have here, two halfas," said an evil voice.

"Plasmeus," both of them said, "Wait you know him?" they asked.

"Well, Hotaru, it seems we meet again," Plasmeus said, with a smirk, "Can you control your powers, those wild untamed powers I am so fond of,"

"Shut the hell up," Hotaru snarled. "I gained more control since we last met," she said, and shot a ectoplasmic ray and hit him in the face, and she quickly duplicated and surrounded him. "Hey Phantom, I could use some help,"

"Oh...Uh...sure," he said, "For what I'm going to do I need you out of the way," she nodded, and her duplicates vanished, then he let loose his Ghostly Wail, and Hotaru had to plug her ears. And Plasmeus flew backwards.

"Ah, I see you've been working also Daniel," Plasmeus said with a hint of pleasure, "I'll return when you two get stronger," and he vanished.

"What the hell was that," Hotaru asked wide eyed.

"I didn't hurt you did I," Danny said, feeling weakened.

"No, but that was freakin awesome," she said, and they touched down, and Danny fell to the ground, she quickly caught him, and gasped when he transformed back into his human half. "Danny," she whispered. Sam came out and saw Denise holding Danny while she sat on the ground.

"What happened," Sam asked worriedly bending down next to her cousin. 

"He used this loud eerie wail," Denise said, and she had a faint trace of tears in her eyes.

"You mean his Ghostly Wail," Sam said, she rolled her eyes. "He should know by now not to use that attack, I mean all it does is weaken him,"

"You mean, you knew about him being half ghost?" Denise asked shocked.

"Well yeah sort, of I'm the one who caused him to transform," Sam said with a guilty chuckle.

"What are we gonna do," Denise asked worried, as she absentmindedly brushed some hair out of Danny's face.

"Let's take him to your place," Sam suggested.

"Why not his?" Denise questioned.

"Because, his parents are probably home, and your mom is at work, and your sister is at school," Sam replied. "And we can't go to my house, because my parents don't like him,"

"Ok, lets go," Denise went ghost, and she flew with Danny and Sam to her house. They arrived, and Denise went back to normal, and she looked at her clock, it read 2:30. "Let's get him to the medical lab," Denise suggested.

"Ok," they brought him downstairs, and laid him on one of the beds.

"Do you have an idea on how long he'll be out," Denise asked.

"No," Sam replied. "All we can do is wait," Denise sighed but sat down on a chair next to the bed. "Who were you two fighting,"

"Plasmeus," Denise replied with venom in her voice.

"You mean Vlad?" Sam asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah," Denise sighed.

"How does he know you?" Sam asked confused.

"He's my father," Denise said, with a dejected sigh, "That's why I'm a half ghost, and only you, Carmen and Vanessa know,"

"How do those two know," Sam asked, although she had a pretty good idea.

"They dared me to do it," Denise said, "And when my father found out he insisted on training me," Denise cringed at the thought, "It was so hard, I just couldn't control this one power," they heard a stirring, and looked at Danny.

"Ugh, my head," he sat up and looked around. "Where am I?"

"You're in my mom's medical lab," Denise said, and he looked at her. "I never knew,"

"Knew what?" Danny asked confused.

"That you're a halfa," she replied, "Don't worry Sam didn't tell me you sort of passed out,"

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I'm Hotaru," he said. "That's actually my birth name, but after the accident, I became Denise,"

"So how did you know Plasmeus," Danny asked swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Don't freak or anything, but he's my father," she said.

"No way, so he was married," Danny asked stifling a laugh.

"Yeah to my mom, but she divorced him," she said. "And what's so funny,"

"Well it's just he's totally obsessed with my mom," Danny replied.

"So you two trust each other enough to tell your deepest secrets," Sam asked.

"Sam do you know something?" Denise asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Well I know that you two are destined to help each other," Sam replied.

"What are you talking about," Denise and Danny asked looking at each other.

"Clockwork came to me and told me this," she replied, with a shrug as if it were no big deal. "Do you guys wanna go get some pizza,"

"Uh, sure," they replied giving Sam a confused look.

* * *

As they were walking down the road, Sam in the lead, and Danny and Denise walked a little behind her.

"So who's Clockwork?" Denise question, "And I've never seen her act this way before,"

"He's a ghost that controls time," Danny replied. "I know it's scaring me,"

"Hurry up you two," Sam called over her shoulder.

* * *

They came to God Father's Pizza, and Sam ordered for them so they went to get their drinks. Denise got a Mr. Pibb, so did Sam, Danny got a Mountain Dew. Danny and Denise sat at the table while Sam waited for the pizza. Denise was resting her hand on the table, when Danny's accidentally brushed hers, both teens blushed.

"So how long have you known Sam," Denise asked, not looking at Danny.

"Since I was in second grade," he replied. "She sort of rescued me from Dash Baxter,"

"Oh yeah I met him and that Paula, or whatever her name is," Denise said scrunching up her nose, Danny smiled.

_'Oh man why do I feel like this, I mean yeah sure she's pretty, but...' _his thoughts were cut short as Sam came walking over with their pizza.

"Here it is," Sam said, it was a pepperoni pizza. "So what were ya talking about," she took a sip of her drink.

"Nothing really," they both replied.

* * *

_**AN: that's the first chapter, and my first DP story on this site! R&R **_


	2. Chapter 2: A Secret Power

_**Chapter 2: Secret Power!**_

Denise say in her room, unable to sleep, so she just sat there staring up at the ceiling, there was a soft knock. "Come in," she said in a bored tone. The door opened and her little sister came in, rubbing her eyes. "Shay what are you doing up this late," Denise asked, the girl had brown hair like their mother, and blue eyes like their father. Shay's real name is Shayla.

"Sis, I couldn't sleep," Shayla said, "And mommy isn't home yet,"

"How about you sleep with me then," Denise said, and watched her sister's face brighten. Once Shayla was in the bed, Denise covered her up, "Hey Shay you know the next door neighbors?"

"Yeah, they're some weird people," Shayla said with a stifled laugh.

"Well I made friends with the boy that lives there," Denise said with a small sigh.

"Are you in love with him sis?" Shayla asked with a smirk.

"Where did you get that idea," Denise asked, her cheeks tinted red.

"Well you sighed when you were talking about," Shayla said, then all of a sudden she jumped off the bed and zoomed over to the window. "Sis look a shooting star," Denise walked over.

She closed her eyes._ 'I wish I could control my powers,' _

_'I wish sis can find love in the next door boy,' _Shayla wished and, when she opened her eyes, Denise picked her up and jumped into the bed with her. She laughed.

"Time to sleep," Denise said.

"Could you sing to me," Shayla asked snuggling into the covers.

"Sure what song would you like," Denise asked, as Shayla put on a thinking face.

"Every Heart," Shayla said, and Denise nodded.

_Tell me babe  
How many do I shed my tears?  
Every Heart  
Every Heart is not a gentle yet_

_Shall I do?  
I can never say my loneliness  
Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do_

_(I) was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone  
So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars_

_Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace forever more  
Growing growing woe  
Baby we can work it out  
Look up at the sky  
Every Heart is shining all today_

_Show me now  
What kind of smile do I come across  
Every Heart  
Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams_

_All of us want to take a lasting happiness  
Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a some sleep_

_Someday every hearts gonna free and easy  
We have peace of mind  
Someday all the people find the way to love_

_Goes and goes the time goes on we are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die_

_There is the warm heart places on my mind  
In my earlist day's there and it's so sweet  
There are many stars they have talk with me so kind  
They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine_

_Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace forever more  
Growing growing woe  
baby we can work it out  
Look up at the sky  
Every Heart is shining all today_

_Goes & goes the time goes on we are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die_

Denise looked down at Shayla who was fast asleep, she kissed her on the forehead and then went ghost and went up to the roof. She sat there thinking to herself.

"So you come up here often," came a voice.

"Yeah, well since I moved here two days ago," Denise said, and Danny floated down next to her, sitting on the edge of the roof with her.

"So who was the girl I saw you at the window with," Danny asked looking up at the stars.

"That was Shayla, my little sister," Denise said, sighing.

"Where's your mom?" Danny asked.

"Working, sometimes she doesn't get home till three," Denise said laying backwards.

"Oh," Danny said, lying next to her.

"You know you're lucky your parents love you," she said with a sigh.

"Yeah, well at least your mom doesn't embarrass you by chasing after ghosts," Danny said.

"Good thing she doesn't know about me," she said, then all of a sudden a searing pain shot through her back. "It hurts, it hurts," she said, trying to keep from screaming.

"What hurts," Danny asked concerned.

"My...My back," she said, clawing at her shirt, as if she was trying to pull it off. "Rip...my...shirt," she gasped out. He did as he was told, he ripped the back of her shirt, and saw something there.

"Oh, wow," he said shocked.

"What...is it," she asked.

"You have wings," he replied, then she stretched them out. "How long have you had those pains," he asked.

"Since last night," she replied, as her wings wrapped around her body. "They're beautiful," she gasped, "I wonder how Shay will like them," she said thinking out loud.

"So what does this mean?" he asked.

"I have no clue, but maybe we should call Sam and ask her," Denise suggested. "But keep quiet, Shayla just went to sleep." he nodded and they phased into the house, and went to Denise's computer and oddly enough Sam was online.

"Hey guys what's up," Sam said, they were on a video chat.

"Not so loud, Shay's sleeping in here," Denise said in a warning tone. "We want to know why I have wings all of a sudden,"

"They were actually always there, even before you became a ghost," Sam replied. "You see, you're half angel,"

"So...so I'm a--a ghost angel?" Denise asked confused. "How would you know that?"

"Well I came across it in a book, but do you think one of you two can come get me and we can talk over there," Sam said, and Denise nodded.

"Danny you go, I have to watch my sister," Denise said and Danny left. She sighed as she waited for the two to come. _'Damn it why did life have to be so complicated?' _she thought as she sat on the edge of her bed, looking at the sleeping form of Shayla.

"Hello Denise, it seems we meet again," came a sinister voice.

"Vlad, what are you doing here," she asked anger bubbling inside her.

"Just dropped by, I know your mother wouldn't mind," he said smoothly.

"Just because you're my father doesn't give you the right to come near me or Shay ever again," Denise growled out.

"Ah it seems young Daniel and Samantha are here," Vlad said smirking. "I'll come back when you're alone," and he phased out of her room.

"Hey Denise we're here," Sam said, as she landed on the floor.

"About time," she said, with an aggressive look in her eyes.

"What happened," Danny asked.

"I'll tell you later," Denise said, heaving a sigh. "Let's get on with it,"

"All right, it seems that when you were transformed an angel ray was shot down from the heavens, and you became an angel half ghost," Sam explained taking a seat on Denise's computer chair. Denise seemed to be sort of out of it, so Danny tapped her shoulder.

"You okay," he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said with a reassuring smile.

"Did you hear what I said," Sam asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, an angel ray hit me," Denise said. "How dare he come near this house," she said outloud not realizing it.

"Who?" Sam and Danny asked.

"What?" Denise asked confused.

"You said, 'How dare he come near this house'" Sam pointed out.

"Oh, sorry I was thinking out loud," Denise said with a guilty smile."Well just before you came back, Vlad dropped by,"

"He did?" Sam said shocked.

"What did he say?" Danny asked slightly angered.

"Nothing important," Denise said. "But he did say he'd be back,"

"Well then we should get you practicing," Sam replied, and stood up, "Danny take me home, Denise, we start your training tomorrow,"

"Ok, see ya," Denise said, and just as Danny left Denise heard her mother come through the front door, she had to tell her mom about Vlad's visit.

"Denise, sweetie are you awake," her mother asked softly as she poked her head through the door.

"Yeah mom," Denise replied. "Shay's in here too,"

"Is she?" her mom asked. "Did she have another bad dream,"

"Yeah but she didn't tell me about it," Denise sighed.

"Honey, what's wrong, something up?" her mom asked sitting on the bed.

"Mom he came again," Denise said, as her mom pushed her bangs away from her forehead.

"Don't worry, I have a month of vacation, so I'll be home more often," she added, and lifted Shayla up.

"Mom, when you put her to bed can you come back and talk to me," Denise asked.

"Of course," her mom said and disappeared out of the room. Denise walked over to her window and saw Danny fly into his room, his window open.

"Good night Danny," she whispered.

"Night Denise," he whispered back.

"Ok honey, what is it," her mom said sitting on the bed.

"Mom, you remember how Vlad had a secret lab thingy," Denise asked timid.

"Yes, he never let anyone in there," her mom said with a serious tone, "Did you go in there,"

"Yes, with Vanessa and Carmen, and I fell into a ghost portal, and now I have ghost powers, but that's not the worst part," Denise said even more timidly.

"What is it," her mom urged her on.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
